Bounty Hunter Shadow
Who is Mercenary Shadow? Not much is known about Shadow, he was first seen by Detective Kuri (now known as Vengeance Kuri) when Kuri was off to go see King. All we know about him is that Shadow is fairly new to the Kaido Sinclaire and that he wields a Honey Badger. Shadow also stated that he was a Mercenary of sorts and was looking for work when he found Kaido Sinclaire. As apart of his initiation in becoming a Kaido Sinclare member, Shadow has been doing a series of business contracts for Yakuza "King" Kaido, mainly done via computer. With his initiation almost complete, he aids in finding the traitorous members of Kaido Sinclare. Stated by Shadow himself, he used to be a fan of Detective Kuri and even once tried to take matters into his own hands in an attempt to follow in his footsteps, it did not go well. TBA History and Lore He has an unusually large scar on his face that surprisingly didn't blind him when he received it. It is unknown how he got it with him stating that he was "being foolish." Shadow's motive for joining Kaido Sinclaire is unknown, however, he stated that he wanted to get away from his old world. Vengeance Arc Season 1 During a somewhat non-canon episode of Vengeance RP, Shadow stated that he was working on breaking into a laptop that Kuri and the others found after discovering that the traitor of the Sinclaire was an FBI agent. With this in mind, it was to believed that Shadow has some sort of hacking skill, however, its unclear how well his skill is. Later on, in a recent episode of Vengeance RP (Episode 6), Shadow was able to break into the laptop and retrieve not only FBI files about many of the Sinclare members but many clans and Mafia files as well. He is currently working on pinpointing Volk, one of the FBI's major agents, for Kuri since he is after Volk for interfering with his work. After Kuri and many other members returned to the Sinclare from a special contract, they were notified that the FBI insurgent wasn't the only one leaking information and that his equipment and belongings are bugged, or so they think. With the laptop that Shadow was working on destroyed, his work in helping Kuri finding his daughter was setback, almost to square one. In addition, King had made a calling called "The Demon's Calling." This meaning that any member found to be a traitor of Kaido Sinclare, to be revoked of their status and to be executed immediately. The reward also being $2 Mill per traitor killed. Shadow took this opportunity to not only help find the traitors but to learn about all of the members of Kaido Sinclare. Shadow has learned a lot and is on the verge of completing his initiation. Season 2 Kuri was absent during episode 2. Tarus got a notification that one of his trade/comm lines were being blockaded by the Phoenix Down. He requests help from Saya Leonhart, Fritz Leonhart, One, Helwrence Gothker, and Shadow to go take out and reopen the line. Once they arrived they were met with much heavier resistance than anticipated. The entrance to the warehouse was just as tough as within the warehouse. Once in the warehouse, One attempted to disguise himself as one of the Phoenix Down members but it ultimately failed. One got captured, everyone lost their weapons and they were forced out of the warehouse. However, both Shadow and Fritz noticed the poor integrity of the warehouse and used Fritz's self-made explosive to create a thick dust cloud. Once done, everyone rushed back in, grabbed their weapons and resumed their assault on Phoenix Down. The heavy unit that was controlling the whole situation was the toughest of them all. He had stim-packs that revived his fallen comrades, and once Shadow and the others confronted the brute he nearly killed everyone. Shadow got punched into a wall, and the explosive Fritz had was used to kill the brute sending shrapnel everywhere. Gothker got a gut full of it and everyone else took minor damage. Everyone was badly hurt with Gothker and Shadow bleeding badly. Once they left the warehouse, they were met with Tarus trying to situate what had happened, but then King shows up furious. He scalds Tarus and the others for going on a dangerous mission without him knowing or with even Tarus setting a contract. Afterward, they go over to Doc's place to get patched up and healed. Shadow lost his voice for a few days and Gothker has a scar on his stomach. After another scalding from King, everyone went home. Trivia TBA Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Articles Still Underconstruction